Campus Terror
by copagirlhb
Summary: Frank's one act of kindness turns into a nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**Poster's Note:** Welcome to the story known as Campus Terror, which introduces us all to the character of Alice. I won't tell you more about her, she is definitely someone to be experienced for the first time by reading. Please hold onto your hats, keep your seat and table in their upright positions and hold onto your seatbelts. And as always, the HB's are owned by Simon and Schuster and the Stratemeyer Syndicate. Please enjoy!

 **CAMPUS TERROR  
By Copagirl**

 **CHAPTER 1**

The young woman sat on the bench. To anyone who saw her, they would think that she was waiting for the bus going into town. The woman, twenty years old, sat with her dark shoulder length hair moving softly from the breeze. She stared longingly at the house at the corner of Elm and High. Waiting….Waiting for him. He would be home soon, his last class ended not too long ago.

The woman noticed the #94 bus was coming. Not wanting it to stop, she moved away from the bus stop. She walked a few feet away, standing next to a large bush as the bus passed her by. Tucking her hair back, she thrust her hands in her sweater pockets, then the young woman walked back to the bus stop.

There was a car now parked in the driveway at the house on the corner of Elm and High Street. It was a red 1967 Chevy. A frown crossed her face; it belonged to the other one. The one who always took his attention away from her!

As the other one was getting out of his car, a navy blue BMW drove up, parking behind the Chevy.

Blonde, blue-eyed Joe Hardy smiled and gave a small wave to his older brother. He waited for his brother to get out of the car.

Frank Hardy, his brown eyes twinkling with delight, pushed back his dark wavy hair.

"Hi Frank, how's college life treating you?"

"Hey, we both got home at the same time!"

The two brothers chuckled as they had spoken at the same time. Putting an arm around Joe's shoulder, Frank smiled at his brother as they walked towards the house.

"Joe, you ask me that same question every day. It's not like I'm living away from home, I'm commuting to Bayport U. I'm home every night."

"Yeah, yeah and you're home every weekend. But you're also busy with your studies, seeing Callie. I'm busy with baseball practice, seeing Vanessa, studying."

"Hold on, shouldn't that be studying, baseball practice then Vanessa?"

"No, it really should be Vanessa, baseball practice and studying. Back to your question…I still haven't gotten use to you not being in school with me. I miss you."

Frank smiled warmly at his brother. Placing his arm around Joe's shoulders, he gave Joe a one handed hug.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Come on, let's go inside. I don't know about you but I'm starving."

The two brothers walked into the house, unaware of the young woman standing across the street. Once they were inside the house, the young woman gazed at the house for a few minutes. She then turned to leave, walking slowly away. As she headed for her car, the woman began to reminisce about her first meeting with him….

 ****Three months earlier****

Alice Walker walked briskly towards the Fine Arts building, her dark brown hair was pulled back by two barrettes. Alice had just moved to Bayport, she had been excited to be on her own in a strange city. Things would be different here, Alice had told herself. She would be popular, liked. Loved. But that's not how it had turned out. Alice didn't like her roommate. No one liked her. The students teased her the same way they had back home.

Although her roommate denied it, Alice knew, just knew that girl was trying to poison her. Quickening her steps, Alice didn't see the crack in the sidewalk, the concrete had risen up slightly. Her right foot hit the raised portion, causing Alice to lose her balance.

As Alice lay face down on the sidewalk, she could hear someone laughing. She rolled onto her side and got herself into a sitting position. Alice wanted to cry, she could feel the tears burning in her eyes.

"Are you alright? Can I help you?" said a deep voice filled with warmth.

Alice looked up and found herself staring into a pair of dark brown eyes. She saw concern and caring in those eyes. She blinked, and saw a handsome, kind face smiling down at her.

"I believe these belong to you." Frank Hardy said, as he handed Alice her books. Seeing a sketchpad lying nearby, Frank picked that up as well. A few pages were loose and had fallen out, Frank carefully gathered these up as well.

"Did you draw these?"

"Y-yes, I did."

"You're very talented, but then I can barely draw stick people. My name is Frank Hardy."

"Alice. Alice Walker and thank you. For the compliment and picking up my books."

"How 'bout I help you off the ground. You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"No, just my pride. Thank you, Frank."

With gentle care, Frank helped Alice up, then he gave her books back.

"It was nice meeting you, Alice. I'm running late for my class, I'll see you around."

Alice watched as Frank walked away, someone had called him. Frank turned and waved at a tall dark haired boy. The dark haired boy looked over at Alice and said something to Frank and then laughed.

Alice knew, just knew that boy was telling lies about her to Frank. But Frank wouldn't believe him. Because Frank Hardy loved her. She could see it in his eyes.

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

 **Poster's Note:** Yup, that girl knows a good Hardy boy when she sees one, but she gives me the total heebie-jeebies...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Early the next morning, Frank was having breakfast while reading the Bayport Gazette. Laura Hardy walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw her oldest son.

"Good morning, honey. You're up early today, I thought this was a late day."

Frank smiled sheepishly. "It is. Habit I guess. The coffee is ready and I cooked some bacon, I'm keeping it warm in the oven."

"Hmmm, I think I could get used to this. Is your brother awake yet?"

Frank, who had resumed reading the paper, gave a snort. Laura mockingly gave Frank a stern look. She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Why don't you go see if he's awake, you know what to do if he's not."

Oh yeah, Frank thought, I know what to do. Setting the newspaper down, Frank got up from the table and headed upstairs. He ran into his father on the way to Joe's room.

Fenton Hardy stood almost two inches taller than Frank, his dark brown hair, now graying at the temples, was slightly damp. Frank was surprised to see his father casually dressed, he was used to seeing Fenton in a suit and tie.

"Good morning, son. Is the coffee ready?"

"Yes, I made some bacon, I think Mom is making some more toast and some eggs. I'm on my way to wake the sleeping giant."

Fenton chuckled softly. "If you have any trouble, just tell Joe that if he doesn't get up soon, I'm going to eat all of the bacon."

"I will," laughed Frank. Fenton and Joe were notorious bacon lovers. Laura affectionately called her husband and youngest son her "carnivores". Mother and eldest son loved their vegetables. At one time, Frank had even considered becoming a vegetarian. But he knew he loved to have his red meat every now and then.

As Frank drew near Joe's room, he could hear the insistent buzzing of the alarm clock. Knowing it would be useless to knock, Joe wouldn't hear him; or rather Joe would ignore him. Frank opened the bedroom door. He found himself staring at a large blanketed lump on the bed. Frank could make out a small tuft of blonde hair peeking out; suddenly a hand emerged from under the blankets. He watched as the hand blindly felt it's way towards the alarm clock, searching for the promised button.

Finally finding the snooze button, the hand disappeared back inside the blankets. Frank chuckled softly to himself as he hit the light switch and walked across the room. He unceremoniously pulled the blankets off of Joe. With a low growl, Joe pulled his pillow over his head.

"Come on, Joe, you're going to be late for school."

Some incoherent mumbling could be heard coming out from under the pillow.

"Okay, whatever you said…but if you don't come down now I know for a fact that Dad is going to eat all of the bacon. Not to mention the toast and the eggs. Heck you can just forget about breakfast all together!"

While Frank was talking, he was turning up the volume on the alarm clock and placing it closer towards Joe. He hurried towards the door as the snooze time elapsed.

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

The alarm rang out. The sudden increase in volume caused Joe to almost jump out of the bed. Hearing Frank laughing, Joe turned and threw his pillow at him. Not expecting this attack, the pillow hit Frank smack in the face. Joe quickly jumped out of his bed and ran for the bathroom. Frank tossed the pillow back at Joe, but he missed. The pillow hit the bathroom door as Joe slammed it shut.

"You just wait." Frank yelled. "I'll get you back."

The bathroom door opened a crack, Frank could barely see Joe's smiling face.

"No you won't." Joe replied calmly.

"Oh, and why not?"

With a mischievous twinkle in his eye, Joe answered back. "Because you love me too much."

Before Frank could make a reply, Joe slammed the door shut again.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Shaking his head in disbelief, Frank went back downstairs. Informing his mother that Joe was now up and taking a shower, Frank sat back down to continue reading the paper. Taking the Entertainment section, since his father now had the front page, Frank scanned the movie selection. With their busy schedule, Frank hadn't taken Callie out on a date for some time now. So far the coming weekend looked promising.

Twenty minutes later, Joe walked into the kitchen. His blonde hair was still damp from his shower, wearing a light blue shirt and faded jeans. Greeting his mother with a kiss on the cheek, Joe grabbed a plate and helped himself to some scrambled eggs and bacon. Peeking over the paper, Fenton smiled over at Joe.

"Made it just in time, Joe, I was about to eat the rest of that bacon. Hmm, I see there's still one more piece left."

Joe, who was savoring his last piece, turned around, and yes there was one last slice on the plate. He was pushing his chair back, when Frank jumped up and snatched the last piece. A wicked grin on his face Frank, his eyes half closed, took a deep whiff of the bacon.

"Mmm, that smells sooo good!" Frank teased. "Oh, did you want this, Joe?"

"I know what you're doing, Frank."

"What?" Frank asked with wide-eyed innocence.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I hit you in the face with my pillow! But it was your fault, turning up the volume on my alarm clock and then placing it right next to my ear."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Joe."

Laura glanced over at her husband, Fenton was holding the paper up and although she couldn't see his face, she knew that he was laughing at their son's antics. The newspaper was shaking in his hands.

"Boys, you don't have time for these games. Joe, you're going to be late for school."

"Yeah, Joe, you're going to be late for school," Frank repeated. "Oh, did you still want this?"

Frank held out the slice of bacon. As Joe was reaching for it, Frank pulled his hand back and stuffed the bacon in his mouth.

"HEY!" Joe yelled.

"I told you I'd get you back," Frank replied, once he finished chewing on the bacon.

"Cruel, Frank. Very, very cruel."

"Maybe, but I still love you."

Joe just smiled at his brother, bade his parents' goodbye and left for school. As Joe walked to his car, he noticed a girl standing across the street. When the girl saw that Joe was looking at her, she turned and walked away. Noting that the girl was heading towards the bus stop, he figured that she was just waiting for the bus.

*campusterror*campusterror*

Frank walked down the campus, heading for his noon class, Criminology 101. He saw a dark haired girl sitting on a bench; she stood up as he came near.

"Hi, Frank, remember me?"

It took Frank a moment to recognize the girl, some time had passed since he had last spoke with her.

"Hi. Alice isn't it?"

"Yes! I made something for you. I hope you like it."

Alice pulled out a drawing that had been matted. Frank's eyes went wide with surprise when he saw it was a portrait of him.

"Wow, this is amazing! How did…. Thank you."

"I found your senior picture in the Bayport High yearbook. That's how I was able to draw you so well. I was afraid I didn't capture your eyes very well."

"This is very good. You didn't have to do this."

Before Alice could make a reply, someone walked up to Frank.

"Hey, handsome."

Frank smiled at the pretty petite blonde. "Hi, Callie. I was hoping I'd see you."

"What's this? This is beautiful!"

"Isn't it, Alice made it for me." Frank turned to Alice. "Callie, meet Alice Walker."

Callie smiled at Alice as she greeted her. It took a minute before Alice responded, then she blushed.

"I'm sorry, hello. Nice to meet you. Well, I better go or I'll be late for my class."

"Bye, Alice, and thank you again." Taking Callie's hand, they left Alice.

Watching Frank and Callie walk away, Alice wanted to scream. Someone wanted to take Frank away from her. Alice couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let that happen.

Later that evening, a female student walked towards her dorm room. Fall was coming soon as the nights were getting cooler. Thinking of taking a short cut, the petite blonde cut across the yard. She was half way to her dorm when she passed a large oak tree. Hearing the leaves rustle, she looked up, curious since there was no wind and wondering if a squirrel or possum was up in the tree.

Not seeing anything, the girl shrugged as she resumed walking to her dorm. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in the back of her leg. When she looked down something was sticking to her leg. Feeling dizzy, the blonde girl fell to her knees. Trying to call for help, she found that she couldn't speak. Now lying on the ground, the girl saw a pair of dark loafers.

"H-h-heelp meee," the girl managed to say before she lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Fenton Hardy made his way carefully down the slope. It had rained the previous night and the ground was muddy and very slippery. Making his way towards his friend and colleague, Sam Radley, who was standing next to Chief Collig. Both men wore grim expressions on their faces.

"Is it my missing person?" Fenton asked.

Chief Collig rubbed his hand over his face: "I don't know yet, not until the ME makes a positive ID. But I have to tell you Fenton, if it is…"

"We have a serial killer on our hands." Fenton sighed.

*campusterror*campusterror*

When Miranda Adams had gone missing, no one thought anything about it. Miranda's roommate thought she had dropped out.

"Miranda was having a hard time, she hadn't realized how hard the classes were going to be," her roommate Cindy told campus police.

When Miranda's body was found several days later, it came a quite a shock to everyone at Bayport University. Then two more female students disappeared, their bodies found not far from each other. All three girls had been stabbed to death.

A few days later Annabel Summers disappeared. She was last seen leaving the university library. Annabel's parents had contacted Fenton Hardy, pleading with him to find their little girl. Agreeing to take on the case, Fenton had summoned Frank and Joe to his study.

"Another girl has disappeared from BU," Fenton began: "Her name is Annabel Summers, her parents have asked me to find her. I'm going to need your help."

"Sure dad, of course."

"What do you want us to do?"

Fenton smiled proudly at his sons.

"I knew I could count on you two. Frank, I want you to talk to some of the university students. I think they'll feel more at ease with you."

"Okay. Is it all right if I ask Callie for help? Maybe even Tony, I'm sure they would be happy to."

"Good idea, you could cover the campus a lot faster. Joe, two of the girls have younger siblings that attend Bayport High. I want you to find out if they girls were into anything illegal. They may have said something to their younger brother or sister."

"You mean something they didn't want their parents to know?"

"Exactly. Here's a photo of the other missing girls. The Summers are going to send me one of Annabel."

Joe picked up the photos, when he was done with them he handed them to Frank. Turning when he heard a frightened gasp coming from his brother. Joe couldn't help but notice that Frank's face had gone very pale.

"Frank, what's wrong?" Joe asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I never noticed before, but with the photos side by side this way…" Frank looked up at Joe. "They almost look like Callie!"

"What?!"

Frank placed the photos on the desk; Fenton walked around his desk, he stood next to Joe and studied the photos. All three girls had the same shoulder length blonde hair, although their eye coloring was not the same. Joe reached over to grab a paper that listed the vital statistics on the three girls.

"Dad he's right! Look they're almost the same height. Oh man, this is…this is scary!"

"Who would want to hurt Callie?" Frank wondered out loud.

*campusterror*campusterror*

Cheerleading practice was over, Tina changed out of her uniform and prepared to leave the gym. She was glad her boyfriend would be waiting for her. Tina brushed back her blonde curls as she left to meet Hank. A smile graced her face when she saw her tall, muscular blonde blue-eyed boyfriend. His arm around her shoulders, Hank escorted Tina to her car. Making sure no one was hiding inside the car, Hank kissed Tina goodbye and headed for his dorm.

As Tina waited at the stop sign, she saw Hank crossing the street. Since no other cars were waiting behind her, Tina stayed to watch Hank. She heard someone gunning their engine, she squinted her eyes shut as a cars high beams came on.

With growing horror, Tina stared as the car sped towards Hank. Screaming his name, she tried to opening her car door. In her panic, Tina had forgotten that she had locked the doors. When she finally realized why the door wouldn't open, it was too late. With her screams echoing in the closed vehicle, Tina saw and heard the deadly impact as the car hit Hank at full speed. Looking on with disbelief she saw Hank fly up in the air and crashing down to the ground.

The Car stopped and someone got out and walked over to Hank. Grabbing her cell phone, Tina put her car in park and ran over to Hank. Falling to her knees once she reached him, Tina began to sob.

"You're in no condition to call for help. Give me the phone and I'll call an ambulance."

"W-what?" Tina looked up at the stranger. "O-h, o-okay." She gave the stranger her phone. "H-Hank…oh please…please be okay!"

As Tina cried, she never saw the baseball bat that came crashing down on her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Fenton Hardy kept hearing an insistent ringing in his ear, he slowly realized that it was the phone. He turned on the small lamp next to his bed, staring with bleary eyes at the digital clock radio. The time read 2:15 am. With a weary sigh, Fenton answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Fenton is that you?"

"Ezra?"

"Fenton, is Joe at home?"

"What? Of course he's home, he's in bed, sleeping."

"Are you sure? He didn't decide to see Vanessa Bender?"

"Ezra, what's wrong? What are you trying not to tell me?"

Laura, used to late night calls, hadn't been worried when the phone rang. Hearing the fearful tone in her husband's voice, she sat up in bed. Laura gently touched Fenton on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Fenton, a hit and run accident was called in tonight. I'm at the scene now. Fenton, I swear the young man could be Joe…."

Dropping the phone, Fenton jumped out of bed and ran out of the room, his heart pounding with fear as he ran towards Joe's room. Laura gasped with fright as her husband ran out of their room, she grabbed the phone off the floor. She could hear Ezra Collig yelling her husband's name.

"Ezra, this is Laura, what's going on? What did you say to cause my husband to run out of here?"

Throwing the door to Joe's room open Fenton found the light switch and bathed the room with the bright light. There was Joe, lying on his bed fast asleep. When the light shined in the room, Joe mumbled incoherently, pulled the blankets over his head and rolled over.

Fenton slowly approached the bed, carefully sitting down at the edge. He pulled the blanket down a bit so he could see Joe's face. Needing to feel his son, Fenton gently stroked Joe's hair. He was safe; his son was safe at home.

"Fenton?"

Turning, he saw his wife standing at the door. He saw the fear in her face. Fenton got up and went to his wife, turning off the light and closing the bedroom door. Taking Laura into his arms, he held her tight.

"It's okay, he's sleeping. He's safe at home."

"Ezra told me it was a misunderstanding, but this seems like it's more than that. What's going on?"

"Ezra! Oh my gosh I left him waiting on the phone!"

Before Fenton could leave, Laura stopped him.

"It's okay, he hung up. He wants you to meet him over at the University, parking lot B."

"I better go then. Honey, I promise to tell you everything in the morning."

"Alright." Laura sighed. "But if you're going to meet with the Chief of Police, don't you think you should put something a little more decent on?"

Chuckling softly, Fenton looked down at his pajamas. "You don't think Ezra would appreciate moon and stars pajamas?"

An hour later found Fenton Hardy standing next to Chief Collig. They watched as the EMT's took Henry "Hank" Palmer to Bayport General Hospital.

"Do you think he's going to make it?" Fenton asked.

"I don't know, from what the EMT said, it doesn't look good. He's lucky to still be breathing right now, Fenton." Collig sighed. "There's something else I need to tell you."

"Is it about that late model BMW I see parked at the stop sign."

The two men started walking to the BMW.

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Collig chuckled. Fenton gave his friend a wan smile.

"The car belongs to a Tina Wilbert, she's a student here and Mr. Palmer's girlfriend."

"I'm impressed, you really know your town."

"Cute, Hardy, cute. Miss Wilbert's parents called the station when she didn't come home. Mr. Wilbert told me that Tina had cheerleading practice she was expected home by nine o'clock, ten-thirty at the latest. They weren't worried about her being here alone because they knew Henry was going to be here as well."

"How soon did they call and report her missing?"

"Just after one o'clock. They were hoping she and Henry had gone out and she had forgotten to call them."

While Fenton and Collig searched the car for clues, they didn't notice the lone figure watching them.

*campusterror*campusterror*

Alice stayed hidden in the shadows, watching the two men search the car. Growing tired, she turned to leave. Reaching her car, Alice opened the trunk and peered inside.

Tina Wilbert lay unconscious inside of the trunk, she had been tied and gagged. Slowly regaining consciousness, Tina opened her eyes, at first feeling elated when she saw Alice. Tina tried to tell Alice to call the police, but all that came out of her mouth was a muffled noise. Realizing that a gag had been put over her mouth, Tina began to cry. She screamed as Alice began to close the trunk.

The last thing Tina heard was Alice saying…."You can't have him, he's mine."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Frank stood staring at the University bulletin board; he was reading the new missing person poster. He knew this latest victim puzzled the police, as well as his father.

After Henry "Hank" Palmer had been run down, there had been several more disappearances. The majority of them had been female, but now more males were being reported missing. All of them had been young, between the ages of 17 to 19 years of age. Blonde blue-eyed and involved in some kind of sports activity.

Although worried about the missing girls' resemblance to Callie, Frank was glad that all of Callie's classes were in the early morning or mid afternoon. Callie had a part-time job working at the Bayport Gazette. At least Callie was also being cautious, unlike Joe who didn't think he had anything to worry about. But Frank knew under that brave facade, Joe was concerned.

Now, if only Frank could figure out why the murderer changed their tactic.

"He looks like you."

Frank was startled out of his reverie. "Alice, you startled me. Do you really think I look like him?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I don't think you look like him….he looks a little like you. At first glance he does but when you get a better look, no comparison."

Frank wasn't sure what to say, for some reason he was starting to feel uncomfortable as Alice continued to stare at him. Frank breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Callie walking towards them.

"It was nice talking with you, Alice. I've got to go now."

Frank started to walk over to Callie when Alice reached out and took hold of his arm. Frank could feel Alice's nails digging into his forearm. He looked down at her.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

Frank tried to read the look on her face, but too many emotions were playing across Alice's face. Frank smiled sweetly at Alice.

"Of course, in fact how about meeting up for coffee? My first class doesn't start until ten."

A huge smile on her face, Alice released her hold on Frank's arm.

"Ten o'clock, I'll be waiting right here for you."

Frank removed Alice's hand from his arm, waved goodbye and walked over to the waiting Callie.

"What was that all about?" Callie asked once Frank was beside her.

"I don't know, tell me what's she doing right now?"

Holding Frank's hand, Callie turned, walking backwards for a few steps. Appearing to be gazing at Frank's face, Callie glanced over at Alice.

"Oh my, that's just scary."

"What? What's she doing?"

Walking normally now, Callie quickened her steps practically pulling Frank along.

"Callie, tell me what she was doing!"

Once Callie was sure that they were far enough away from Alice Walker, she faced Frank.

"She had her eyes closed and was…well the best way I can describe it is….she was caressing her face with her hand. Her right hand, the one she was holding on to you with."

"And the one I touched when I removed it from my arm."

"Is there something you're not telling me, Frank? Should I be jealous?" Callie said, trying to lighten the mood.

Frank smiled down at Callie; he knew what she was trying to do. Frank stopped walking. Letting go of Callie's hand, he tucked his finger under her chin. Tilting her head up, Frank bent his head and softly kissed her lips. Taking Callie's hand once again, the couple continued on their way.

Alice was beside herself with glee, Frank had held her hand! She stood in front of the bulletin board, basking in joy, when a few students accidentally jostled her with their bookbags. Alice realized where she was and looked at her watch. Alice knew she had to hurry back to her dorm room, Joanna would be calling soon.

Unlocking the door to her room, Alice hurried inside. She glanced around the small room, smiling as she did so. Alice was glad that she no longer had to share her room. Now she could place her drawings all around the room. The phone rang five minutes later big sister was calling.

"Hello, Joanna."

"How did you know it was me? What if the call had been for your roommate?"

"I don't have one anymore. She got accepted into a sorority."

"Oh? Will you be getting another roommate?"

"No, I told them I wanted to be alone. They said I could."

"Alice, you remember our agreement don't you?"

"Yes and I've been doing everything you said! I'm taking my medication, I'm seeing that doctor."

"I know, I just don't want you to be under too much stress."

Alice sighed. "Isn't that why I'm taking the medication? Even though it does make me feel a little loopy sometimes. And I feel much better now!"

"You feel better because of the olanzapine, sweetie. Please don't stop taking it just because you feel better."

"I haven't and if you don't believe me just check the pharmacy. You'll see that I've been getting the prescription renewed."

Alice looked over at the windowsill, standing neatly in a row, stood four full bottles of olanzapine.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Joanna Walker hung up her phone and picked up a copy of the Bayport Gazette. Biting her lower lip, a habit she had when she was worried, for the third time that day, she read the headline:

 **Latest Victim of Bayport University Ripper!**

Studying the picture of the young man, Joanna felt a sudden stab of fear at her heart.

"She said she's taking her medication. And Dr. Lewis told me she hasn't missed an appointment." Joanna mumbled softly to herself. Thinking about her conversation with Alice, Joanna thought it would be a good idea to go visit her baby sister.

*campusterror*campusterror*

Later that day Joe was finally reading the morning paper.

Earlier that morning, Joe could tell something was wrong when he came down to breakfast. Laura, although she had put on a cheery smile on her face, Joe could tell that she was worried and scared.

"Good morning, sweetie, glad to see you're awake and on time!"

"I promised Vanessa a ride to school. She had to take her car in for some minor repair work."

Laura was trying not to look at Joe, she was hoping that he wouldn't notice how nervous she was. She carefully whipped the eggs, putting on her best smile as she looked up at Joe.

"I'm making omelets this morning. Would you like a western or just ham and cheese?"

"Just ham and cheese will be fine."

Joe stared long and hard at his mother, scrutinizing her every move. His eyes roamed the room, Joe suddenly realized something was missing.

"Where's the morning paper?"

Laura gave a nervous laugh. "Thanks for reminding me, I need to call little Jordan. He didn't throw our paper today."

Before Joe could reply to that, Frank and Fenton walked into the kitchen. Frank also asked about the paper, dismissing its presence when his mother explained what had happened. Then the conversation turned to more mundane topics.

Joe left to pick up Vanessa. When he arrived at her house, Joe immediately asked to see the day's paper.

"I'm sorry Joe, once Mom was done reading it, she burned it with the rest of the trash. I didn't even get to read it."

"Something's up, Van. First my Mom tells me that our paperboy didn't deliver ours. Now your Mom burned yours. We're stopping at the first convenience store and buying this morning's paper."

Now Joe was staring at the grainy photograph of Charles Miller, the latest person to disappear from Bayport University campus.

"Well, now I know why my Mom was so frightened this morning." Joe told Vanessa.

"This is getting really creepy, Joe. It was bad enough with those missing girls almost fitting Callie's description, then those boys fitting your description. Now this! He could be Frank."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. If I didn't have that final in history I would skip the class and go see Frank."

"How 'bout we check on him tomorrow? We only have a half-day tomorrow. We could meet Frank for lunch or something."

With a heavy sigh, Joe agreed.

*campusterror*campusterror*

Joanna arrived in Bayport early the next morning. She drove straight to the University, parking in the visitor's section. It didn't take long for her to find Alice's dorm building. Joanna walked briskly down the hallway; she knew where Alice's room was. Knocking softly on the door, she waited for Alice to answer. Two minutes later, Joanna knocked again, a little louder and longer. Still Alice didn't answer.

Opening her purse, Joanne made sure no one was looking. She took out a key; it was a duplicate key to Alice's room. Joanna never told her sister that she had a copy made. Once she had the door open, Joanna quickly went inside. She let out a small gasp when she saw the room. Walking slowly over to the left side of the room. Joanna stared at row after row of different drawings and paintings that lined the wall and part of the floor.

Each framed picture was a portrait of a young man. He had brown wavy hair, dark brown eyes, a chiseled jaw, a strong almost Romanesque nose.

Finally tearing herself away from the portraits, Joanna walked over to Alice's desk. She knew Alice was supposed to keep a journal for Dr. Lewis, although the doctor had assured Joanna that there wasn't anything unusual in Alice's journal…..Joanna had to see for herself. Hurriedly going through the desk drawers, Joanna found what she was looking for. She wasn't surprised to find two different journals.

The first one contained the one Dr. Lewis had seen, the second was Alice's private one. On every single page was written: "Frank Hardy loves me!"

Her hands trembling with fear, Joanna put both journals back and she walked over to the window, staring out but not really seeing any of the scenery outside. Joanna closed her eyes for a brief moment; she had to find Alice. As she turned to leave, something caught her eye. Joanna let out a small plaintive moan when she saw the four full bottles of olanzapine.

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

 **Poster's Note:** Well, things are getting darker aren't they? Thanks for continuing to read! I enjoy reading your comments when I have time :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** A reminder that the author and poster don't own the Hardy Boys. Alice is, however, owned by copagirlhb. Thanks for reading!

 **CHAPTER 8**

Grabbing her handbag, Joanna ran out of the room, pausing long enough to lock the door. As she ran down the hallway, Joanna pushed her way pass a few students who were just leaving for class.

"Watch it!" and "Watch where you're going" could be heard as Joanna ran past. Once outside, she stood in the middle of the sidewalk trying to catch her breath.

"Joanna, what are you doing here?"

Letting out a frightened shriek, Joanna turned to find Alice standing next to her. Putting a smile on her face, Joanna gave her little sister a hug.

"I was about to go inside to get you!"

"You didn't answer my question, what are you doing here," Alice said, her eyes flashing with anger.

"You're going to think I'm silly," Joanna said with a nervous laugh. "But after our talk yesterday, well I just started to miss you so much that I booked the first flight to Bayport."

Her heart beating rapidly, Joanna was afraid that Alice didn't believe her. Alice stared at her sister, and then a smile began to slowly form on her face.

"I'm glad you came, now you can meet my new boyfriend!"

"Your new boyfriend?"

Pulling Joanna along, Alice giggled happily.

"Yes, my boyfriend. You're going to love him! He's so handsome and kind and he loves me very much."

"What's his name?" Joanna asked a feeling of dread overwhelming her.

"His name is Frank Hardy."

*campusterror*campusterror*

Frank found himself once again reading the bulletin board, no new posters up today. Suddenly he felt a hand grip his shoulder, Frank quickly turned around to face his adversary. He was ready to defend himself.

"Whoa! Had a little too much caffeine this morning big brother?"

Joe's blue eyes gleamed with mischief as he smiled at Frank, who let out a sigh of relief.

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"We did have a half day scheduled but there was a gas leak. They had to cancel due the carbon monoxide fumes."

"Do they know what caused leak?" Frank asked worriedly.

"I know what you're thinking. There was no foul play, just a defective gas main. And before you ask, yes Mom knows I'm here."

"I'm glad you're here. I'm supposed to be meeting someone for coffee and truthfully, I don't want to be alone with her."

"Maybe you should have brought Callie flowers if she's that upset with you," Joe teased.

"I'm not meeting Callie, I said someone and here she comes now. I wonder who's with her?"

Joe turned around, he saw two women walking towards them. One looked to be about Frank's age; the other one appeared to be older. They were pretty with dark almost black hair. The older looked to be slightly taller than the younger. Joe noticed a resemblance between the two and wondered if they were sisters.

"Hi, Frank! I'm not late am I?"

"No, I got here a little early. Alice, this is my brother Joe."

Joe smiled as he held out his hand to Alice. "Nice to meet you, Alice. Frank showed me the portrait you did of him. It was very good."

Giving Joe a small smile, Alice turned her attention back to Frank.

"How funny, I get to meet your younger brother and you get to meet my older sister. This is Joanna, she practically raised me when our parents died."

As Frank shook Joanna's hand, Joe was wondering how Alice knew that he was the younger sibling.

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

 **Poster's Message:** Good thought there, Joe... how DID she know that? Keep using your bean, old boy. And as always, please continue to keep reading and, hopefully, enjoying!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** The Hardy boys are owned by Simon and Schuster and the Stratemeyer Syndicate. Thanks for reading!

 **CHAPTER 9**

The young man lay on the floor, he was slowly regaining consciousness. Charles Miller blinked his eyes a few times, trying to get his bearings. He shuddered as he thought about the previous night, hoping that it had been some kind of nightmare. Charles tried to sit up, gradually realizing that he was bound and gagged. Shutting his eyes closed tight, a tremor of fear coursed through his body. He had to get out of, had to escape before she came back.

Charles saw something that gave him some hope. A few feet away from him there was a rusted nail sticking out of the wood flooring. He began to slowly inch his way towards the nail, he was hoping to use it to cut through the ropes that bound his wrists together.

Frank led the way to cafeteria, Alice held onto Frank's arm and she gazed adoringly up at him. Joe walked beside Joanna; he studied Alice's behavior towards his brother.

Joanna was also watching Alice, she could tell that Joe thought something was wrong. Despite what she had seen in Alice's room, Joanna held on to a small inkling of hope that her suspicions were wrong. She tapped Joe lightly on his shoulder.

"How long have Frank and Alice been dating?"

"What?!" Joe spurted.

Joanna did her best to hide disappointment as she saw the puzzled expression on Joe's face.

Frank thought the conversation he was having with Alice was surreal. Why was she telling everyone about their "dinner date"? What dinner date! Glancing over at Joe, Frank could tell that he thought the conversation was a little bizarre as well. He wasn't sure what Joanne Walker was thinking. Trying not to make it obvious, Frank kept checking the time. He almost heaved a huge sigh of relief when it was time for him to leave for his class.

"I really hate to end this, but I have to get going or I'll be late. It was nice meeting you Joanna."

Joe got up from his chair along with Frank; he smiled at Joanna and Alice.

"I should be leaving too, I promised to pick up some more milk for Mom. Nice to meet you Alice, Joanna."

Alice started to push her chair back; Joanna reached out and placed her hand over Alice's.

"Don't leave yet, sweetie. I want to visit with you a little longer."

Frank and Joe hastily waved goodbye, they walked briskly out of the cafeteria. Once outside, Joe turned to Frank.

"What was that all about? You were home in your room studying all night. Weren't you?"

"Yeah, my heads still spinning from having to memorize those Calculus figures."

"Well then, either you've been cloned without my knowledge or that girl is seriously wacked!"

Alice watched Frank leave, she then turned and glared at her sister.

"You didn't miss, you just came over here to check up on me! Didn't you!"

"Alice, I really did miss you. But I'm also worried about you."

"I told you that I'm fine. I'm doing everything you told me to do. I'm seeing the psychiatrist, I'm taking my medication."

"No you're not," Joanna interrupted. "I saw the bottles Alice and they're all full."

"What do you mean you saw the bottles?" Alice asked, her voice cold with anger.

As she listened to Joanna explain why she had an extra key to her room, the voices began to speak. Softly at first but getting louder every second.

 _'_ _She doesn't love you…..She wants to hurt you…..She wants to kill you….She wants to kill you so she can have Frank…..She wants Frank!'_

 _*endofchapter*endofchapter*_

 **Poster's Message:** My goodness, just when you think she can't get anymore crazy and she proves you wrong. Hope you enjoyed this latest romp through the mind of Alice. T


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** The Hardy Boys are owned by Simon and Schuster and the Stratemeyer Syndicate. Thanks for reading!

 **CHAPTER 10**

Joanna stopped speaking when she noted how pale Alice had become.

"Alice, honey are you all right?"

It took a few minutes for Alice to respond. She could see that Joanna was speaking to her. But she couldn't hear anything coming out of Joanna's mouth.

"Alice….Alice! Honey you're scaring me!"

"What?" Alice said in a breathless voice.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital." Joanna stood up and began gathering Alice's things.

"NO! No hospital, I'm fine. I just need some fresh air. Just leave me alone Joanna! Go back home….go back home."

Grabbing her bookbag, Alice ran out of the cafeteria, only one thought on her mind. She had to go see Frank.

*campusterror*campusterror*

Joe was standing outside the Liberal Arts building waiting for Callie. He had promised Frank to walk Callie safely to her car. Joe was thinking about the strange conversation with Alice and Joanna Walker. So deep in thought he wasn't really paying attention to the people around him. Joe didn't notice the three college freshmen standing off to his left.

Callie was surprised to see Joe waiting outside; she wondered what happened to Frank. When Callie saw the three girls admiring Joe, she chuckled softly. Noting that Joe hadn't seen her yet, Callie scrutinized him.

 _Yeah,_ Callie thought _, I can see why they think he's hot._

Callie approached Joe, standing very closely she whispered in his ear. "I see three new members wanting to join the "Joe Hardy" fan club."

Joe, glad that he was wearing dark sunglasses, glanced over and saw the three girls.

"Can I help it if I'm irresistible?" he replied with a devilish grin.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but Frank's hotter."

"Ewww, that's my brother you're talking about!"

Callie burst out laughing as she and Joe walked towards her car.

They continued to tease each other when Joe saw Alice running through the parking lot.

"I wonder where she's going?" Joe mumbled, Callie overheard him and turned to see what caught his attention.

"Is that Alice, I think that's her name."

"Yeah and she's got a serious crush on your boyfriend."

"She gives me the creeps. I don't know why, I've only met her once, but….there's just something about her."

Seeing that Alice had stopped next to a black Isuzu, Joe turned to face Callie.

"Callie, lend me your car! Here are my keys, you can borrow the Chevy while I take yours."

"You're going to follow her aren't you?"

Joe looked over his shoulder to check on Alice; he turned back to Callie.

"Yes I'm going to follow her. Now can I borrow your car?"

"Get in."

"What? Callie there is no way I'm letting you come with me, Frank would kill me if anything happened to you."

"I'll be sure to put flowers on your grave, now shut up and get in the car. Alice is going to get away."

"Aargh!" Joe said with frustration. "Fine! But don't let her see you…"

"Hello! I haven't been dating the best private investigator and not learned a thing or two about tailing someone."

Joe just smiled as he got into the passenger seat.

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

 **Poster's Message:** Callie and Joe are investigating together! Let's see what happens next, shall we?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** The Hardy Boys are owned by Simon and Schuster and the Stratemeyer Syndicate. Thanks for reading! Hold onto your hats and keep your arms inside the vehicle at all times...

 **CHAPTER 11**

Alice never noticed the navy blue Volkswagen following her. Joe had Callie drive at least two cars behind. While they were still in the Bayport city limits, that was easy to do. They soon came to a lonely stretch of highway; Joe had Callie pull back. He was afraid that Alice would see them as they traveled the almost empty road.

"Be careful, Callie, this part of Shore Road is pretty steep."

"Yeah, I know. I really don't like that curve we're coming up to, it's got a really bad blind spot."

"Alice is following the speed limit, so if you want to slow down, go ahead."

"I think I will." Callie said, then she let out a fearful gasp.

Joe's eyes grew wide with fear when he saw the truck speeding towards them. At first Joe thought that Alice had seen them following her. Then he realized this was a truck coming toward them, not a compact car.

*campusterror*campusterror*

Frank was surprised to see Joanna Walker waiting for him outside of his classroom. She seemed to be nervous as she stood out in the hall.

"Ms. Walker, is there something wrong?"

"Joanna, please call me Joanna. I need to speak with you as soon as possible."

"I have an exam in Calculus, as soon as I'm done I could meet you in the cafeteria again."

"No, I don't want Alice to see us together. There's a little café a few blocks from here, do you know it?"

"Yes, it's a hang-out for a lot of the caffeine addicts around here."

"I'll be waiting for you there. Please Frank, it's very important that we speak."

"I understand, I'll be there as soon as I can."

*campusterror*campusterror*

With quick reflexes, Callie turned the steering wheel and veered left. The two vehicles just missed hitting each other by mere inches. As soon as she passed the truck, Callie swerved back onto her lane. As soon as she could, Callie pulled over to the side of the road, putting the car in park she let out a ragged breath.

"I really hate that curve."

"That was quick thinking Callie. Have you ever considered becoming an Indy 500 racer?"

Callie threw Joe a dirty look, and then she punched him in the arm.

"Hey! I was just trying to lighten the moment. Do you think you can drive or would you like me to?"

"I'm still a little shook up, but I'm okay. Normally I would tell you to go fly a kite but, I had enough driving for now."

Joe and Callie changed places, making sure that Callie was buckled up. Joe checked that there was no oncoming traffic and got back onto the road. He figured they had lost Alice but wanted to drive around just the same.

Callie searched for Alice's car while Joe drove; they had just passed a run down house.

"Joe, isn't that the Pollitt house?"

Taking a quick glance. "Um, yeah it is."

"Go back Joe, I think I saw Alice's Isuzu."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Joe made a U-turn and headed for the Pollitt house.

*campusterror*campusterror*

Charles had finally gotten his hands free and was working on the ropes that bound his legs when the door opened. Fear registered on his face when he saw Alice standing in the doorway.

"Frank, I'm home."

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

 **Poster's Message:** I am really starting to feel sorry for Charles! BUT, just maybe, Joe and Callie will come to the rescue! I'm biting my nails here!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** The Hardy Boys are owned by Simon and Schuster and the Stratemeyer Syndicate. Thanks for reading, commenting and, hopefully, enjoying! :)

 **CHAPTER 12**

Quickly untying his legs, Charles stood up, slightly unsteady on his feet. He held onto the wall for a minute, his gaze never leaving Alice. Once he felt sure that his legs would hold him up, Charles let go of the wall. Alice stood quietly, watching Charles; a puzzled expression crossed her features.

"You're not Frank Hardy."

Watching Alice warily, Charles was amazed at how much fear he felt towards this girl. He figured that he outweighed her by at least eighty to ninety pounds. Charles saw Alice trying to hide something behind her back, he felt a stab of fear pierce his heart. Alice was holding a tranquilizer gun, Charles vaguely remembered being shot with that very gun.

"Who are you, what have you done with Frank!"

"My name is Charles Miller," he said in a calm voice. "All I want to do is get out of here. If you let me leave, I promise not to tell anyone. I just want to get out of here."

Charles had slowly begun to move towards the door, Alice moved a few steps back, silently watching Charles, waiting to make her move. While Charles kept an eye on the gun in Alice's right hand, he failed to notice what she was holding in her left hand.

*campusterror*campusterror*

It took all of Frank's willpower to concentrate on his test and not on his meeting with Joanna. Forty-five minutes later, he knew it was useless. He had half the test done and he knew that he had made several mistakes with his answers. With a heavy sigh, Frank closed the test booklet and turned it in. He would deal with his professor later; right now he had something more important to do.

Frank found Joanna sitting in the back of the café; he noted the worried expression on her face. Hurrying over to the table, Frank sat down.

"I hope you weren't waiting long."

"No, I got here a few minutes ago. I spoke with Alice's ex-roommate, Mandy."

A waitress came up to the table, after ordering two coffees', Frank waited patiently for Joanna to speak.

"Frank, could you tell me how you met Alice."

"Okay, I was heading to one of my classes, I noticed this girl walking very fast. I wondered why she was carrying her books when she had a bookbag over her shoulder. Next thing I know, she tripped and fell, I ran over to help. I noticed the small portfolio she had and saw some of the drawings and commented on how good they were. I helped her up and I introduced myself, made sure she wasn't hurt and left. A few months went by and the one day Alice gave me a drawing she had done."

"Oh dear, she must have been off her medication a lot longer than four months."

"Medication, what medication?"

"Before I tell you, I need to show you something first Frank."

Rummaging in her purse for her keys, Joanna stood up and beckoned Frank to follow her.

*campusterror*campusterror*

Joe got stuck behind a slow moving driver; he noticed a sign on the car that read "Student Driver".

"I don't believe this!"

Callie giggled; Joe glanced quickly at her, throwing Callie a dirty look.

"If that was Alice's car you saw, she could be gone by now!"

"Not everyone is a speed demon like you Joe. Besides, if that was Alice, and she is gone. Well, we'll just have to follow her again."

"What's with this "we", kemosabe? There is no "we", the only reason you're here now is because you wouldn't lend me your car."

"If I recall, Batgirl always helped out Batman and Robin."

"Oh, so you're Batgirl now?"

"Oh goody, the student driver made a right turn. Let's move it, Robin!"

"That's Boy Wonder to you." Joe growled as he increased his speed.

*campusterror*campusterror*

Getting their coffee to go, Frank paid the waitress and hurried after Joanna.

He was curious when they came to Reed Hall, one of the two girl dorm buildings. Luckily it seemed that no one was in, Frank followed Joanna down the hallway. She stopped when they came to a door at the end of the hall, she turned to face Frank.

"Brace yourself."

Using her key to unlock the door, Joanna took a deep breath and walked inside. Frank took a step, he suddenly didn't want to see what was inside. He could feel his skin begin to crawl as he walked inside.

"Oh My God." Frank said in a frightened voice.

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

 **Poster's Message:** Oh my, what did they see? Hope you continue to enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Frank felt something hot splash onto his hand, glancing down he found that his hands were trembling and he had spilled some coffee on himself. Taking a deep calming breath, Frank placed the coffee cups on the computer desk.

Frank found himself speechless; a small part of him wondered what Joe would say about Frank Hardy being rendered speechless. That one thought helped to calm Frank's nerves, he turned to Joanna.

"Could you please explain why you're sister has my face plastered all over her wall, not to mention framed and standing against the wall, lying on the floor!"

"I'm so sorry Frank. Dr. Lewis told me she was in remission. If I had caught on sooner….I'm so sorry."

"Joanna, you're not making any sense. Is Alice ill? Does she have some kind of incurable disease?"

"No," Joanne whispered sadly. "Alice is schizophrenic."

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

Charles was a few steps away from the door, Alice hadn't moved so Charles decided to take a chance and he ran. As he ran past Alice, Charles felt a sharp pain shoot up his arm. At first he thought that Alice had fired the tranquilizer gun, until he felt something warm running down his arm. Charles realized that Alice had stabbed him when he saw the blood on his hand.

In his shock, Charles had come to a stop, then Alice screamed as she came after him with the knife. That broke Charles out of his shock, he quickly ran towards the stairs.

As Joe drove the VW bug closer to the Pollitt house, he thought the house looked a lot better than the last time he had seen it. It seemed so long ago when he and Frank, along with their father had helped stop a smuggling ring. Joe wondered who owned the Pollitt house now; the property seemed to be well taken care of.

Joe saw Alice's car parked by the side of the house, he parked behind it.

"Callie, stay in the car, if I don't come out in ten minutes call for help."

"There is no way I'm letting you go in there alone."

Callie unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car, with an exasperated sigh, Joe jumped out. He ran over to Callie as she was going up the porch steps.

"Callie, wait a second! I know you think I'm being the macho protective guy here….okay maybe I am." Joe said as he caught the look Callie gave him. A mischievous smile crossed Joe's face."But I'm also trying to protect myself from Frank."

"What are you talking about Joe Hardy!"

"You know Frank would inflect serious bodily harm to me if you got hurt!"

"I'll tell you what, Joe. If I get hurt, I promise to tell Frank that I forced you to let me go with you."

Before Joe could make a reply, they heard Alice scream.

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

"Schizophrenic, Alice is schizophrenic?"

"Yes, she was diagnosed when she was a young girl. At first our parents just thought that Alice had a very vivid imagination. But then Alice became more and more delusional. She was ten, just ten years old Frank. I had just turned twenty; Alice was committed to a mental institute. Our parents died a few years later, Alice got better with the help of certain medications and therapy. Just before she came here, Alice had a relapse. Dr. Lewis started her on a new drug, olanzapine and she seemed to be doing so much better."

"Alice isn't taking her olanzapine is she?"

"No, I found four full bottles. But the way she's been obsessing over you, I'm sure Alice hasn't been taking her medication for at least five or six months."

Frank immediately thought about the missing students, he didn't want to believe that Alice would be capable of such a terrible crime.

"Joanne, there have been several students who have disappeared and later found dead."

"Don't, don't ask me that! I know what you're thinking but Alice would never….could never kill someone!"

"Joanne, what if I tell you that the people who have been killed, they in some way resemble my brother and girlfriend. Would Alice hurt someone that she thought was keeping her away from me?"

Joanna burst into tears; there was no denying it now. Turning up her tear stained face, Joanne whispered on word.

"Yes."

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

Charles thought he had made it when he reached the stairs, as he began his decent…..Alice plunged the knife in the back of his shoulder. Charles let out a scream as the pain coursed through his body. Still Charles ran, holding onto the railing.

Joe pushed Callie to the side as he ran into the house, he wasn't surprised when he was able to open the front door.

"Help me! Please help me!" Charles yelled when he saw Joe and Callie.

Charles tumbled down the rest of the stairs, Joe caught him before Charles fell to the floor. Joe saw Alice standing at the top of the stairs, holding a knife that was dripping with blood.

"Get him out of here Callie!"

"I'm not leaving without you Joe!"

"Callie he needs a doctor! I can handle Alice. Now….GO!"

With her arm around Charles' waist, Callie helped him out to her car. But Callie didn't put Charles in the passenger seat.

"Think you can drive and get help?"

"I…I think so….you're not going back in there are you? She's crazy!"

"That's why I'm going back. I can't leave my friend in there."

Slamming the car door shut, Callie ran back into the house.

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

 **Poster's Message:** They ALL need to get out of there right now, methinks!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** The Hardy Boys are owned by Simon and Schuster and the Stratemeyer Syndicate. I'd like to promise they'll be returned unharmed but, we all know who the author of this story is, don't we? :) BTW, Alice is owned by Copagirlhb... :)

 **CHAPTER 14**

Taking out his cell phone, Frank called his father."Dad, I may have a suspect for the University killings. Meet me at the police station and I'll explain everything."

Ending the call, Frank turned to Joanna who was staring out the window. Frank walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Joanna, I need you to tell Chief Collig and my father what you told me."

"I just can't believe this is happening. But I did have a bad feeling something terrible would happen. That's why I had the Bayport newspaper delivered to my home. When I read about the killings….I didn't want to believe that Alice was responsible."

"Joanna, I'm going to tell you something that no one else knows. Those young women who were killed, they all have one thing in common."

Frank took out his wallet, taking a small photograph out he showed her the picture.

"Those young women all had some resembles to my girlfriend. My real girlfriend, Callie."

"And the young boys, did they look like your brother Joe?"

"Yes, they did."

Giving Frank back his picture, Joanna took a deep shuddering breath.

"We better hurry Frank. I read about the latest missing person. From what Alice was saying this morning, he could still be alive."

"Our date, she kept talking about a date. I think you're right, we better hurry."

As Frank drove Joanna to the police station, he felt reassured that Joe and Callie were safe at home.

*campusterror*campusterror*

Joe hadn't seen the tranquilizer gun; he was too busy looking at the knife.

"Joe, is that you?"

"Hi Alice, what's going on?"

"What are you doing here?"

Thinking quickly, Joe said the first thing that popped into his head. "Frank asked me to get you."

"He did. Frank wants to see me?"

To Joe's relief, Alice dropped the knife, as she slowly walked down the stairs. She was half way down the steps when Callie walked in.

"Joe are you all right?" Callie asked.

Joe spun around just as Alice fired the gun. Callie cried out when the tranquilizer dart hit her arm. In three fast steps, Joe caught her before she hit the floor.

As Joe gently lay Callie onto the floor, he never saw Alice come up behind him. It wasn't until he felt the sharp blow to the back of his head that Joe knew he should have never taken his eyes off her.

Alice stood over the two unconscious bodies; she stared at them wondering where to put them. Alice frowned when she heard a phone ring, realizing that the ringing sound was coming from Joe's belt, she picked up Joe's cell phone, flipping it open she placed it up to her ear.

"Hello? Joe can you hear me?" Vanessa was getting worried when Joe didn't reply. "Joe, answer me!"

"Joe can't talk right now, he's sleeping. Tell Frank that Joe is sleeping."

"Who is this? Who are you! What have you done to Joe! Hello?!…Hello!"

Vanessa could hear someone dropping the phone, pressing her phone closer to her ear. Vanessa thought she heard something being dragged away.

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

 **Poster's Message:** EEEEEP! (That's about all I can say about that!)


	15. Chapter 15

**Poster's Message:** The Hardy Boys are owned by Simon and Schuster and the Stratemeyer Syndicate. Please duck your heads, the bridges are low and the tense level is high. Enjoy!

 **CHAPTER 15**

Joe felt his head pounding; he tried to move his arms but couldn't. He couldn't understand why his head hurt so much. Then he remembered, Alice standing at the top of the stairs a bloody knife in her hands. Alice walking down the stairs, a happy smile on her face. Then Callie came inside and everything went black.

"Joe."

"Callie, don't yell so loud." Joe mumbled.

"I'm not, I'm whispering. Did she hit you?"

"Yeah, while I was making sure you didn't get any bumps on your head."

"That little witch shot me."

"With a tranquilizer gun, I wouldn't have minded that."

"She still shot me," she whispered angrily.

"You know, you could have avoided all this if you had left like I told you."

"Frank would never forgive me if I had done that and something happened to you."

"Callie, think you can roll onto your side?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay, I want you to do that. Then I'm going to roll onto my left side, then I want you to try and scoot backwards. I'm pretty sure I can get you loose then you can untie me."

"Gotcha!"

Joe and Callie rolled onto their sides, their backs facing each other. They then slowly scooted back until Joe felt himself bump into Callie. Joe began to work on getting her loose.

*campusterror*campusterror*

Alice drove back to the university campus, driving by a car accident. She hoped the driver was okay, as the Volkswagen bug was being towed out of a steep embankment.

Alice thought about her two guests, hoping that Frank wouldn't mind the extra company for dinner. Alice pulled into the grocery store parking lot; she had a lot of food shopping to do.

*campusterror*campusterror*

Frank and Joanna followed Fenton and Collig as they entered the hospital where they found Officer Con Riley waiting for them.

"Has he said anything, Riley?" Chief Collig asked.

"He's said a lot but I'm not sure how much will help us. He remembers leaving a party and suddenly feeling sick. A young woman came to his aid, the next thing he knows, he's tied up and this same young woman keeps referring to him as "Frank"."

Fenton and Collig look over at Frank, Joanna cringes with fright.

"Did he say anything else? Did he see Joe and Callie?" Frank asked with a anxious tone in his voice.

"He did mention seeing a young blonde male and female. His description match Joe and Callie. The only problem, he's not sure where he was being held."

Fenton put his hand on Frank's shoulder. "What did Vanessa say when she called, son?"

"She said…..Vanessa said that a female voice answered Joe's cell. When she asked to speak with Joe, the female voice said to tell me that Joe was sleeping. Vanessa doesn't think that person hung up Joe's phone."

"Ezra, think you can track the phone signal? Maybe get us a general direction where Joe and Callie could be?"

"It's possible Fenton, I'm pretty sure Sulliven can do it. She's a whiz at this sort of thing."

Fenton suddenly recalled something Frank had said earlier.

"Frank, you said you had a witness and a suspect to university killings."

"Yes Dad, meet Joanna Walker. She's the witness; her sister Alice is the suspect. I'm sure if we show Charles Miller Alice's picture, he'll tell you she's the person who held him against his will."

Joanna reached into her purse and pulled out a set of keys, finding the one she wanted she held it out to Chief Collig.

"This is a extra key to my sister's dorm room. The Dorm Advisor is aware that I have a copy, she also knows that I'm Alice's guardian." Going through her purse again, Joanna took out a business card.

"That's the name and number of a Dr. James Lewis, he's Alice's psychiatrist. I'll let him know that you'll be in touch with him. You have my permission to search my sister's room. You better hurry, if she does have Joe and Callie…."

Joanna didn't have to finish, the men knew what would happen to Joe Hardy and Callie Shaw.

*endofchapter*endofchapter*


	16. Chapter 16

**Poster's Note:** Another chapter of Alice-lead mayhem on your way. And the Hardy Boys are owned by Simon and Schuster and the Stratemeyer Syndicate. Hope you enjoy!

 **CHAPTER 16**

Frank stood quietly in the waiting room, Fenton and Chief Collig had gone to see Charles Miller and show him Alice's picture. Joanna was speaking to Con Riley, giving her statement on what she had seen in Alice's dorm room. Frank turned his head, making sure that Con wasn't looking his way. Seeing that Con was still busily scribbling in his notebook, Frank walked out the door. One thought kept pounding in his head. _"I have to find Alice."_

Frank knew that if he found Alice, she would lead him to Joe and Callie. If he could convince her to let them go…..Frank would figure a way to escape. For now, Joe and Callie were his main concern.

 _All right, Alice isn't in class. That means she's either with Joe and Callie now, or out looking for me._ Frank thought as he drove his car. _Would she look for me at the university? No, if she's as obsessed with me as I think she is….then she knows my last class ended hours ago._

As Frank waited for the stoplight to turn green, a sudden thought crossed his mind. If Alice knew his class schedule, would that mean she knew where he lived? The minute the light changed, Frank stepped on the gas and sped home.

*campusterror*campusterror*

Joe was still working on Callie's ropes; he had yet to get them loose. Alice had tied the knots very tightly and Joe was having a hard time pulling them apart. Adding to Joe's predicament, was the fact that Alice could return at any time.

"How are you doing Joe, any luck yet?"

"No, Alice must have been in the Girl Scouts or something. Either that, she was a sailor in a former life!"

Callie smiled to herself, good ole Joe, trying to make her feel less scared.

"Joe," Callie said softly. "What do you think Alice is going to do to us?"

Joe could hear the fear in Callie's voice. He wanted to tell her that Alice wouldn't hurt them. But he couldn't do that; Callie had helped them in enough mysteries to know he was lying.

"It's okay Joe, you don't have to answer. I think I already know."

"Don't be scared Callie, you know as soon as Frank finds out that we're missing he'll come find us."

 _But will Frank find us before Alice kills us?_ Callie wondered.

*campusterror*campusterror*

Frank turned the corner and saw a car he didn't recognize parked in the driveway. Entering his home, Frank left the small hallway and walked into the family room. Frank felt like he had just walked into his worse nightmare when he saw Alice sitting on the sofa, his mother by her side.

Laura Hardy gently patted Alice's hand as she stood to greet her son.

"There he is Alice, I told you he would be here soon."

Frank sensed something was wrong as Laura walked over to him. Frank bent his head down so his mother could kiss his cheek.

"I'm calling your father, keep her occupied." Laura whispered in Frank's ear.

Turning to face Alice, Laura smiled sweetly. "I'll leave you two alone while I get dinner started. It was nice meeting you Alice."

Once Laura disappeared into the kitchen, Frank confronted Alice.

"What are you doing here?"

 _"_ _Didn't you want to see me? Joe said you did."_

Joe! Did this mean he was still alive? Frank hoped they were.

"Alice, I'm sorry. Yes I did want to see you. My brain must still be fried from taking that Calculus test, I can't believe I forgot."

Frank slowly approached Alice, sitting next to her.

"Where is Joe anyway, shouldn't he be here meeting up with us?"

"Who cares about Joe!"

"Well I do Alice. I mean I am his older brother, I have to take care of him. You know, the way that Joanna takes care of you."

Alice, who had been cuddling Frank, moved away from him.

"Joanna doesn't care about me! She snuck into my room…..she's trying to poison me!"

"I won't let her hurt you Alice. I'll take care of you."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise. But first take me to Joe. I just want to see that he hasn't gotten into any trouble."

Alice didn't know if she believed Frank, she gazed intently at his face. Sensing the deep caring that seemed to glow from his brown eyes, she smiled at him.

"Joe's sleeping right now, he's staying at my special place. I made us dinner."

"I bet it's delicious too. Why don't you take me there, right now. I'll drive."

Alice readily agreed, taking Frank's hand they walked out the door.

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

 **Poster's Note:** Wow, good for Frank... or is it? That Alice is c-ray-zy! Thanks for reading


	17. Chapter 17

**Poster's Note: Going to post the last 3 chapters all at once since I got behind. Here is chapter 17! Crazy things continue to happen. A reminder that the Hardy Boys are owned by Simon and Schuster and the Stratemeyer Syndicate. Thanks for reading!**

 **CHAPTER 17**

Laura Hardy wasn't sure how she had been able to call Fenton. Her hands were shaking so badly with fright that it took her a few minutes to calm herself down. When she had first answered the door and found Alice standing outside, Laura had been pleased to meet one of Frank's new friends. It wasn't until she and Alice started talking that Laura became frightened.

While Alice admired the family photos on the mantle, she had turned to Laura and began to talk about Frank. As Laura listened to Alice speak, she felt the icy fingers of fear grip her heart.

Hearing Fenton's voice when he answered his cell phone, Laura felt her fear subside a little bit. Quickly telling him about Alice and that Frank was now keeping her occupied.

"Laura, Ezra and I will be there as soon as we can. I know this is hard, but try and remain calm. Just act as normal as possible."

"I'll do my best Fenton. I'm just glad Gertrude decided to go visit that friend of hers in Arizona."

Hanging up the phone, Laura thought that the most normal thing she could do was offer their guest something to drink. Going to the refrigerator she took out the pitcher of lemonade. Taking a deep breath, a smile plastered on her face, Laura walked into the family room.

"I made some lemonade this afternoon, would you like some Alice?"

Laura found the room empty, Frank and Alice were gone.

*campusterror*campusterror*

Joe let out a small whoop of joy; he could finally feel the ropes loosening. Callie whispered words of encouragement to Joe, she cried out with relief when her hands were free. Callie was tempted to hug Joe, but she knew that would have to up, Callie turned around and began to work on Joe's restraints.

"Oh gee, she really did tie these tight!"

"Callie, she may have tied our wrists tight but she didn't do a very good job on our feet. Get yourself loose and get out of here. Never mind about me."

"No way Joe, I'm leaving you here. I have an idea. I'll untie your feet and help you up. Then once we're out of here, we'll find a way to get your hands untied."

"I can't protect you if my hands are tied behind my back."

"Tough! You're just going to let me do the protecting. Now come on!"

While arguing with Joe, Callie had gotten herself loose and untied Joe's feet. Mumbling his displeasure, Joe let Callie help him off the floor.

"I bet the door's going to be locked." Joe mumbled discouragingly.

Callie stuck her tongue out at Joe when the door opened.

"I guess we were too heavy to carry upstairs." Callie said as they past the staircase.

Joe looked up and spotted something on the middle step. It was the bloody knife that Alice had dropped.

"Callie look the knife! Alice had a knife and she dropped it when she was coming down the stairs. You can use that to cut me loose."

Callie grimaced when she saw the knife. "Joe, it's got blood on it."

"I know and I'm sorry about that. Please Callie pick up the knife and cut me loose."

"Ooh I think I'm going to be sick." Callie said as she picked the knife up. Quickly cutting Joe's ropes and handing the knife to Joe when she was done.

Not wanting to carry a bloody knife around, Joe spotted an empty planter pot and stored the knife there. He took hold of Callie's hand.

"Let's get out of here."

Walking out the front door, Callie and Joe were coming down the front porch steps when a car pulled up into the driveway. At first overjoyed to see Frank driving the car, Joe felt his heart jump with fear when he caught sight of Alice.

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

 **Poster's Note:** Uh oh - is that out of the frying pan and into the fire? Enquiring minds wanna know!


	18. Chapter 18

**Poster's Note:** One more chapter after this one! And the Hardy Boys are owned by Simon and Schuster and the Stratemeyer Syndicate. Hope you continue to enjoy.

 **CHAPTER 18**

Alice stepped out of the car; she stared sullenly at Joe and Callie. Glancing over at Frank, Alice waited to see what he would do. Frank gave Joe and Callie a nervous smile.

"Hi Joe, did you have a nice nap?"

"Huh?" Joe wondered what Frank was talking about.

"Alice told me that you were sleeping. Hi Callie, how are you?"

Callie wanted very much to run into Frank's arms, she caught the slight movement of his head and stayed by Joe.

"I'm fine Frank. Alice has been….very nice to us, right Joe." Callie nudged Joe in the ribs.

"Uh….yeah real nice. Best sleep I ever had."

Alice hadn't said a word through the whole exchange. Frank and Joe kept a close eye on her, as Alice slowly walked towards the back of the house. Frank and Joe followed her, staying just far away enough so that Alice wouldn't get scared off.

Alice was feeling confused, when she saw Joe and Callie standing outside, she had felt frightened. The voices started to whisper, telling her Joe and Callie would let Frank know what she had done. Then Joe and Callie had been so nice. Were Joe and Callie lying to her like the voices said? Was Frank lying to her?

"No, not Frank," Alice whispered softly. "Frank wouldn't lie to me."

Alice stopped walking and slowly turned around to face Frank.

"Frank, you wouldn't lie to me would you?"

Caught off guard, Frank didn't immediately respond.

"I knew it, you're just like everyone else! Jealous of my talent, jealous of my looks, jealous of my money. You don't love me, you never loved me!"

Before they knew it, Alice bolted, running towards the edge of the cliff. Joe reacted quickly, going after Alice.

"Alice wait! Stop, please stop!" Joe pleaded.

To Joe's relief, Alice stopped a few feet away from the cliff. Alice stared out at Barmet Bay; she walked a little closer to the edge. Looking down at the rocks below Alice let out a small sad sigh.

"Alice, why don't you step back a bit." Joe reached out and took hold of Alice's hand.

Thinking that it was Frank who held her hand, Alice turned her head to smile at him. When she saw Joe, she pulled back…..She only meant to pull away, Alice didn't realize how close to the edge she was. Still holding Joe's hand, Alice lost her balance and fell taking Joe with her.

Frank saw Joe reach out and take Alice by the hand. He watched as Alice turned to Joe. With growing horror, he watched as Alice tried to pull away and fall down the cliff. Joe, who was still holding onto Alice fell with her.

"NO! JOOOEEE!"

*campusterror*campusterror*

Fenton Hardy and Ezra Collig arrived at the Hardy home in less than ten minutes. As Fenton ran to the front door…Laura had been waiting anxiously for her husband. When she saw his car, Laura ran to meet her him.

"Fenton, they're gone! Frank and Alice are gone! When I came back from the kitchen they had left."

Holding his wife in his arms, Fenton did his best to calm her down.

"I'll find him Laura, don't worry I'll get our son back."

Ezra Collig walked over to the small car that was parked in the driveway. He knew that this car did not belong to the Hardy's.

"Laura, who does this car belong to?" Collig asked.

"I believe that's Alice Walker's car."

"Fenton, didn't you tell me the boys put in a lojack system into their cars?"

A slow smile appeared on Fenton's face.

"Yes they did!"

Chief Collig clicked on his radio, calling dispatch giving them the information they needed from a card that Fenton had given him. Fenton pulled Laura close for an intense kiss. With a sly wink, Fenton jumped into the police cruiser. Laura smiled as the car speed away, she knew that Fenton was trying to make her feel better. Laura only hoped that Fenton would find Frank in time. She didn't know that her youngest son was in trouble as well.

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

 **Poster's Note:** EEK! Look out below! And onto the last chapter...


	19. Chapter 19

**Poster's Message:** And now the last chapter of Campus Terror. The Hardy Boys are owned by Simon and Schuster and the Stratemeyer Syndicate. Alice is solely the brain child of copagirl. I daresay nobody else could crawl into her head!

 **CHAPTER 19**

Joe couldn't believe this was happening to him. He had only wanted to help Alice. When Joe had seen the devastated look on Alice's face, he felt sorry for her. His heart had been pounding with fear when Joe saw Alice standing at the edge of the cliff. He had been elated when Alice let him take her hand. Now here he was, hanging onto a tree root or some kind of root, with one hand. The other was holding onto Alice, praying that he wouldn't loose his grip. And what the heck was taking Frank so long to come help him!

Joe looked down at Alice, who seemed to be very calm at the moment. He wondered if he could get Alice to grab hold of his belt, Joe thought he could help Alice climb up and over him. She would then be safely on the ground.

"Alice….Alice….Alice please listen to me." Joe called, but Alice wasn't paying attention to him. She was staring down at the water as it crashed into the rocks down below.

Frank stood paralyzed with shock; his baby brother had just fallen over. Joe and Alice could very well be dead. Frank heard someone screaming it took him a minute to realize it was Callie. He saw Callie down on all fours, looking over the edge.

"FRANK! Hurry Frank, Joe needs your help!"

Frank hurried over to Callie, dropping down to the ground, not wanting to but needing to; Frank looked down. He saw a pair of vivid blue eyes staring up at him. Joe smiled up at Frank.

"You took long enough to get over here. You need to hurry big brother. Alice isn't responding to me and I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

"Okay Joe, just try and hold on a little longer. Callie I need you to back my car over here. There should be some rope in the trunk, I want to use the car as an anchor."

Frank handed Callie his keys, scrambling up as fast as she could, Callie ran over to his car. Once she reached the car, Callie let out a sob of relief when she saw Con Riley getting out of his police cruiser.

Sergeant Con Riley normally didn't patrol the Shore Road area but the department was a little short handed that day. Con heard the call come in for Frank Hardy. Recalling that he had seen Frank's car, Con made a U-turn. Spotting Frank's car parked at the old Pollitt house, Con radioed his finding in. As he was stepping out of his car, Callie Shaw came running up.

"Hurry…..Frank…..Joe fell over cliff…..Alice is with him…..need rope!"

Con wasn't sure who Alice was, but that didn't matter right now. Callie explained what Frank was going to do.

"I'll be the anchor, show me where they are." Con said as he grabbed the rope.

"Con, am I glad to see you!" Frank told his friend as Con ran over to him.

Con was tying one end of the rope to his waist; he handed the remaining rope to Frank.

"I'm going to be your anchor, think you can go over and get Joe and this Alice person."

"Yeah, if she'll let me."

Joe was still trying to get Alice to look at him.

"Alice, I'm going to try and lift you up, I want you to grab hold of my belt loops. Can you do that Alice?"

"No."

 _Well,_ Joe thought, _at least she's responding to me._

"Sure you can Alice, I know you can do it."

Alice lifted her face to look at Joe. "No, I have to go down there. They said I have to go in the water."

"Who said Alice? Who told you to go in the water?"

"The voices….I don't know who they are….but they talk to me….tell me things. I…I have to go now."

Joe felt Alice loosen her grip on his hand.

"NO!" Joe yelled.

Tightening his hold, using all the strength he could muster, Joe lifted Alice up. He then wrapped his legs around her waist.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"NO! I'm not going to let you die Alice!"

Alice stared into Joe's deep blue eyes. She saw compassion and…..caring in those blue orbs.

"Why, why can't you?"

"I just can't."

Joe knew he was going to loose his grip on the root or whatever he was holding onto soon. To his surprise he felt Alice wrap her arms around his body, allowing him to hold onto the root with both hands.

It didn't take Frank long to get Alice and Joe back up on the ground. Afraid that he would have trouble with Alice. Frank was pleasantly surprised when she went willingly with him. By the time Frank got Joe up, Fenton and Chief Collig were waiting. Joanna Walker was there also, holding her sister in her arms. Joanna was leading Alice over to the ambulance; the EMT's walking silently beside them.

"You okay Joe?"

"Thanks to you big brother, I'm great. Thanks."

Frank grabbed Joe into a hug, holding his brother tight. Understanding how Frank was feeling, Joe returned the hug.

*campusterror*campusterror*

A month had gone by since Alice had been taken away. Joanna had apologized for the reign of terror Alice had caused for the Hardys. Joanna told them that Alice had been committed back to the mental hospital. Dr. Lewis wasn't sure how long that Alice would remain there. Joe and Frank were just glad that Alice was getting help.

Joe and Frank were at home that Saturday, enjoying a lazy afternoon. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Joe said.

Joe opened the door to find a deliver man standing on the porch.

"Joe Hardy?"

"That's me."

"Sign here please."

Joe signed the clipboard; the deliveryman gave him a medium sized package. Joe examined the package, not finding a return label. Going back into the family room, Joe sat down on the sofa.

"Who was at the door?" Frank asked.

"I got a special delivery, there's no return label though. Think I should open it?"

"It's not ticking is it?"

"No, it's not." Joe shook the box just in case.

"Joe! That wasn't very smart."

Joe just smiled as he opened the package; his eyes went wide when he saw what was inside.

"Well, now I know who sent this to me."

"Was there a note inside?"

"No, no note but it doesn't need one."

Joe lifted the framed picture out and showed it to Frank.

The Hardy brothers stared at the life portrait of Joe, at the bottom was Alice Walker's signature.

*endofstory*endofstory*

 **Poster's Note:** And so we have reached the end of this little tale. This is not the end of the stories of Alice. I know Lola would be thrilled that you have read (and hopefully enjoyed) her tale. Thanks for the comments, everyone!


End file.
